Legend of the ninja Dragoons
by EternalBlizzardOfSwords66
Summary: LODNaruto Crossover....What if the power of the Dragoons existed in the naruto universe. Alot of changes, 4th Hokage still being alive, and dealing with a vengeful god. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, nor Legend of Dragoon (only time this disclaimer will appear)

Legend of the ninja Dragoons Prologue: A Dragon's helping hand

Kyuubi. The most powerful of all the nine celestial demons. A race of their own. On this night, of October 10th, it attacked the greatest Shinobi nation, Konoha. The nine tailed fox demon had already obliterated many ninja. The fourth Hokage, Arashi Kazama, had finally walked onto the field.

He held in his hand, a large, multi-colored orb. It glowed. He recalled what just happened to him

FLASHBACK

Arashi was in a dark Void. He was looking at a very large Dragon.

"Greetings Hokage-sama. I am Natos. The Divine Dragon. I come from the very orb that you hold, for it is a family heirloom for you. However, you are not destined for it's power" Natos said. Arashi sighed.

"Well, this sucks. I need power, to protect my village" Arashi said. Natos chuckled.

"There are very few times when a false Dragoon is allowed to exist. I know of the threat Kyuubi brings, and I wish to help. Thus I will help you one time. You will be a one time False Dragoon. It will break the curse that is over Kyuubi, when he's near death. After that, my powers will not awaken again for 12 years" Natos said. Arashi bowed down.

"I do have one question. Why 12 years?" Arashi asked. Natos chuckled again.

"The chosen one's time will come, when he becomes a Genin, in 12 years. You will give him my orb as a gift for his birthday, exactly 12 years from now. And I know, that you've figured it out already. Now go. Kill Kyuubi, and restore Konoha, and raise your child into the best shinobi he can be" Natos said to Arashi

END FLASHBACK

Arashi had now summoned the armor. He was covered. He flew up to Kyuubi, and with his newly summoned Broad sword, he kepts slashing the skin, before sending a massive surge. It brought Kyuubi down.

"Kyuubi. I am doing this for your own good" Arashi said, firing many blasts from the armor. Kyuubi charged up a fire ball, whiel Arashi charged up his cannon.

"DIVINE DRAGON CANNON!!!!!!!!!" Arashi shouted, as he attack tore right through Kyuubi. Kyuubi was now on the verge of Death.

"**My friend. I am sorry. I have caused to much pain tonight. For my last dying request, I would like permission to seal myself into your son. You can reinforce the seal if you wish, but after 15 years, He will be just as powerful as I am now**" Kyuubi said. Arashi nodded. Kyuubi became pure chakra, as it lazily floated to Arashi's son, which was held by the third Hokage. There was 4 seals on Arashi's son's belly. Arashi saw it, and knew it was strong enough

"If I wasn't given these powers, then Naruto would have been a hero, and I, would be dead, Kyuubi sealed inside Naruto anyways. People will hate him for it, but Regardless, He is to be viewed as a hero. Anyone who mentions this to him, or mistreats him because of Kyuubi, will be immediately executed" Arashi said. Arashi powered down, as Sarutobi handed him his son.

"My son...Naruto. You are indeed strong. I will protect you. I will make you strong" Arashi said, as he smiled. While Naruto's mother had died giving birth, Arashi would continue onwards.

Chapter 1: Birthday time (A/N: I'm gonna skip until AFTER Sakura Sasuke and Naruto are Genin)

12 years after the Defeat of Kyuubi, Konoha had rebuilt itself. Naruto was now a genin, along with Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno, as his teammates. Naruto was also Half Uchiha, and already activated his bloodline, of the sharingan

He didn't see Arashi at the office today, when he came back from his missions, so Naruto knew he was at home. So he went home. He saw Arashi, and his girlfriend, Anko Mitarashi there.

"Happy Birthday son" Arashi said. Naruto thanked him. With that, the three had supper. Afterwards...

"Son, I've looked over your reports here, from Kakashi. Your team has improved, so I want to give you your first present. In three days, you 3 will have your first C ranked mission. Based on this, you might get more in the future. Second, There is a scroll in your room. That scroll will contain all the information, on how to create the Rasengan" Arashi said. Naruto had a massive smile on his face now.

"Oh, Naruto, before your dad gives you the most important present, here. I had this made designed for you" Anko said, handing Naruto a black hild wrapped, 5 ft long Katana blade. Naruto had been using Katanas for a while now, and this one, was designed for him.

"Thank you. I shall take care of this, and use it" Naruto said, sheathing the blade. Arashi then smirked.

"Naruto. The next present is something that you were meant to have, since the day you were born. A prophecy, foretold me, you'd have the family heirloom, of the Divine Dragon's soul orb" Arashi said, handing Naruto the multi-colored orb. It glowed brightly in Naruto's hands.

"I feel...more power then before. More so, then just Kyuubi's" Naruto said. After a minute it stopped glowing.

"That glow was the sign. You Naruto, are a Dragoon. A dragon warrior. While it is good, it is also bad. Something bad may happen soon, so be careful. You've already been thrown into something that will affect the entire world" Arashi said, with concern. Naruto sighed.

"If it was my destiny to save the world from something great, then I say, that it will happen. I am not one to back down from a challenge. You should know that. Thanks dad. Oh, and when the hell are you 2 gonna get married?" Naruto asked. This made both anko and Arashi blush.

"Errmmmm...soon enough" Arashi said. This made Anko blush even deeper. Naruto smirked.

"Well thanks again. You know. I know i's not much you guys gave me, but I don't care. You guys have given me gifts that will last for quite a long time. My mission, to give me experience. My sword, my weapon. Dad's move, to feel as f I'm ready for it, and the Dragon soul, to set my destiny in motion. Heh...maybe I should listen to Neji about Destiny and all" Naruto said with a smirk. Both Anko and Arashi sighed. They hoped that would not be the case.

"On second thought...Naw. I'll give him my own lesson" Naruto said.

Later, as Naruto was about to fall asleep, he held the orb in his hand, basking in it's gentle glow. However, a signal beam came out of it.

"What's this?" Naruto asked himself. The ray seemed to be pointing in the direction of the Hyuuga clan district. Naruto smiled.

"Well...this is interesting. I'll have to find out. Sometime soon, will be good" Naruto said to himself, as he fell asleep, awaiting the next day for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Blue Sea Dragoon...Hinata Hyuuga

After a council Meeting the next day, Hiashi had brought in another Orb. It was an aqua blue orb, and Naruto's Dragon Soul reacted to it.

"No doubt about it. It's a Dragon soul. It will react to the person destined to have it.. Like mine does" Naruto said, holding it out, as it glowed brightly. Hiashi sighed.

"According to the research done, the previous 2 aqua Dragoons have been female. So it isn't to much to think that a female Hyuuga will be next. And I have a good feeling whom" Arashi said. Hiashi looked at his best friend

"Hanabi?" He asked. Arashi shook his head.

"Hinata. And I really am sick of hearing you call her a disappointment" Arashi said. Hiashi knew when to back down from Arashi.

"But...Nevermind. The wrath one 1 Kazama is enough, but 2..." Hiashi said. He said this, as he sensed the brutal instinct intent coming off of Naruto.

"We are not all born the same way. Maybe this was god's idea of a joke, punishment, or a path a greatness" Naruto said. Hiashi sighed.

"Fine then. I will see if she will be able to be the Dragoon of the family. If she is...I still would like her to know the family arts better" Hiashi said. Naruto nodded.

"Then actually try to help her, instead of berating her. I mean...everyone knows that she was changed by that incident many years ago, and thus, she's...timid. But You, as her father, needs to be the one to step up, and help her out" Arashi said. Hiashi nodded.

"I know, and I'm sorry. Arashi. If it was anyone else, I would have berated then for telling me what to do. But, you are my best friend, and Hinata's godfather. I may not say this often, but your opinion does mean a lot to me" Hiashi said. Arashi smiled at that.

"Oh crap. I gotta get back to work. Naruto...you're free to do what you wish" Arashi said to Naruto. Hiashi smiled.

"So, Naruto. Shall we find out?" Hiashi asked. Naruto nodded

At the Hyuuga manor...

"Hinata. Today I have realized something. I realized, that I am not raising you, as I should. You didn't deserve the verbal lashings that I have dealt to you. From now on, I'll be personally teaching you, as much as I can, about our family arts. But this time...on a more...positive note" Hiashi said. Hinata bowed down to that. Hiashi then sighed.

"Neji isn't around, so I think you should tell her" Naruto said. Hiashi nodded.

"Our family, Hinata, has been a guardian to one of the most powerful and treasured jewels in Endiness's history. This jewel right here, is the jewel I am talking about. There are a total of 8 of them. But it's worth isn't measured in money. It's measured in power. Power, that ultimately, means the one destined to have this very jewel, will be a key instrument in our world's future" Hiashi said. He sighed to catch his breath. All 3 sat down.

"He's right. That jewel. Is a dragon soul. When in the hands of the element's respective chosen one, it glows brightly, it enables then to become a Dragon warrior, or a Dragoon. We are telling you this, because we believe that you have a hidden power, and ultimately, it revolves around being the Aqua Dragoon" Naruto said. He held out his Soul, as it glowed.

"This is the Divine soul. Coming from the most powerful dragon in existence. With this one I am the most powerful Dragoon. Though at one time, the soul let my dad borrow it's powers, to defeat Kyuubi" Naruto said. Hiashi gave hinata the soul. It glowed very brightly.

"Wow. I-I-i-i-i-i-i-i-I am Speechless" Hinata said. Naruto smiled.

"Well Hinata. Hopefully that will be of help. No offence, but your confidence is lacking" Naruto said. Hinata looked at her crush, and nodded. She knew this as well. Naruto then sighed.

"But I do have some advice. Same rules that I live by. If you want it bad enough, don't give up. Your dreams for the future, will become a reality, if you work hard for it" Naruto said. Hinata was smiling a bit more brightly now, and nodded. Naruto then went a left Hiashi followed him..

"She has a crush on me" Naruto said. Hiashi sighed.

"Yeah. But I can tell you kinda like her as well. Well, my godson. If you wish to date her, I give you...no...I encourage you, to date her. From now on, my children's happiness comes before our namesake" Hiashi said. Naruto smiled.

"Thank you. I'll be on my way" Naruto said. He went off to his house, and began to practice with his Kinata, which he called, the Murasame.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Mission in the land of Waves Begins

"Alright guys. Your first official C ranked mission. You 3 are to be escorting a master bridge builder, back to his home country, in Wave. Tazuna" Arashi said. The kinda old Bridge builder came in. He huffed.

"So. This is whom I'm putting my life into. Bunch of pipsqueaks. Especially the Blonde kid" Tazuna said. Naruto tried not to react, and was successful. Sensing the ego hit, Arashi pulled Tazuna to the side.

"I wouldn't judge these 3 by their book covers. They are very much capable ninjas. Sakura has perfect chakra control, and a high IQ. Sasuke stats are nicely evened out, and my Son, the blonde one...Naruto. He's potentially the strongest of the 4. And Kakashi...I personally trained him. You got nothing to worry about. Look. I know about the situation in Wave, and if I could help out more, I would. But I can't. So trust them" Arashi said. Tazuna nodded.

After a few days of travelling, Naruto noticed a strange puddle. He ignored it, until he sensed a chain coming after him. He slashed it down, with a Wind Slash.

"So, the mist demon brothers. Hmmm...considering how you managed to block their attack, you take care of this Naruto" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked.

"Kage Buishnin Jutsu" Naruto said, as over 100 Shadow clones came out, from thin air, and beat the brothers down to death. Naruto then burned their bodies.

"Alright old man. Tell us what the hell is going on. I heard my old man say he wanted to help out, so this mission is not C ranked. More like A ranked, if you ask me" Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

"Were we?" Sasuke said. Naruto ignored it. Tazuna sighed, and nodded.

"Poverty has struck Wave. Over 2 years ago, a business Tycoon named Gatou invaded. He's not just a business man. He's a villan. He has made our country poor. C rank was all we could afford. I'm targeted by him, as if I complete my bridge, it will hurt his income" Tazuna said. Naruto smirked.

"Well I doubt my team would want to give up this kind of bragging rights. So let's continue.no reason why not" Kakashi said. They did continue.

2 days later, they encountered an A ranked Criminal, by the name of Zabuza Momochi.

Kakashi revealed his Sharingan eye, and it was useful, as he copied down techniques.. But now, he was trapped in a bubble prison. But Sasuke and Naruto used their teamwork to free him.

"Kakashi-sensei. You take a rest. It's time I take over" Naruto said, as he activated enough chakra to help him. He showed that He had the Sharingan bloodline limit.

"Another one. Well...let's-" Zabuza said but Naruto interrupted.

"See. Yes" Naruto said. They both did the Water Dragon Jutsu. Naruto's was stronger.

"-Kid is stronger then me. Exactly. I am very strong. And yes, I can predict the future for you. Let's make it interesting" Naruto said, unsheathing the Murasame again. Zabuza got his Giant cleaver out. The 2 battled.. Naruto parried and blocked every blow.

"Impossible. How could a kid beat me?" Zabuza said, as he had some nasty slashes on him. Naruto smirked.

"Im at max level sharingan. I can see things so clearly, and in slow motion. When you try to attack me, I can see how obvious it is. But there is more to the sharingan. And your future...is death" Naruto said, as he rushed up. But Zabuza fell to his knees and was out cold. There were needles in his neck. Naruto smirked. A Mist Hunter Ninja came out.

"Thank you. He gave me a lot of trouble. Now he's dead. I'm gonna dispose of him" the ninja said, grabbing Zabuza's body, and took off. Naruto collapsed, out cold.

H woke us soon enough, in Tazuna's home. Kakashi was there.

"Yo" Kakashi said, waving while still looking at his Icha Icha paradise book. Naruto sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei. How did you...think I did?" Naruto asked. Kakashi sighed.

"I underestimated you. But you must have used Kyuubi's chakra. It would make sense. I will be training all 3 of you. More so you in Ninjutus, not control. You seem to be good at it" Kakashi said. Naruto smirked.

"Hehe. Thanks...Big Brother" Naruto said, before falling back asleep. Kakashi's heart warmed up at that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Divine Power Released

By 5 days later, Naruto was exhausted. Kakashi had taught him various techniques. Naruto had no chakra left, so he rested for a couple of days.

On the 7th days being in Wave, Naruto woke up to some screaming. He checked it out. It was Tazuna's Daughter, Tsunami, and his Grandson, Inari, were attacked by Bandits. Naruto kicked one out of the fight, kocking him out cold. Naruto then unsheathed the Murasame.

"Naruto...thank you" Inari said. Naruto smirked.

"Now, stop complaining, and gather the villagers, I have to take care of this guy" Naruto said.

5 minutes later, the bandit was down, when Naruto slashed his throat, killing him. Naruto breathed deeply.

"I killed. My first kill. Forgive me, even if you are a petty Bandit" Naruto said. He sped towards the bridge.

He got thee, to see Sakura and Tazuna off to the side, Kakashi battling Zabuza, and Sasuke pinned down. Naruto slid in the dome of mirrors that were there.

"SASUKE!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He saw Sasuke there, bloodied, and out. This pissed Naruto off. This helped unleash Kyuubi's chakra, which blew away all the mirrors.

"Now, hunter ninja, reveal yourself...girl" Naruto said, in an enraged voice. He sliced off the mask. Naruto smirked.

"Go ahead. Kill me. I am no use to anyone anymore" The ninja said. Naruto then looked to the side.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! Stop your attack. We have bigger company" Naruto said. The ninja looked at Naruto with a slight interest in what he was saying. Sure enough, Gato was there. Everyone recognized him. Behind him, was his army of bandits.

"Well Zabuza. Reducded to bits. Well regardless, our contract is over. But do me a favor. Kill some of them, so that I CAN save some cash" Gato said. Naruto was enraged.

"Hows about you save your own life. I am a ninja of Konoha. The chosen container of Kyuubi. And 1 of the few people who will determine the fate of our world. I am a Dragoon. The DIVINE DRAGOON!" Naruto said. It was then, that Kyuubi helped him unlock his Dragoon powers. He glowed brightly. His Katana became a massive shield ans sword. He was covered in bulky armor, and had a few bright orange wings. And on his left arm, was a massive cannon. In fact, he raised it up in the air, and charged it. An arrow was show before him.

"Yo Naruto. We're standing up for our Village. And nice armor" Inari said, as the entire village was there. Naruto smirked.

"I smell you fear on each and every one of you. This power right here is what killed Kyuubi, before he sealed himself inside of me. He is proud of his defeat, at such a power. I've already had my first kill, and it gets easier. So take this, scumbags. My power will make you feel as if you are being ripped apart, Cell By Cell" Naruto said, before he cocked his cannon. Everyone watched, as he smirked.

"DIVINE DRAGON CANNON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He blasted each and every single thug, bandit, Ronin, missing ninja, and Gato himself, to their death.

In Konoha...

"My Soa. That is some power" Arashi said. He saw the attack from his balcony. Anko, putting on a robe, and joining him, smiled.

"He must have finally transformed then. Something must have forced him to use that attack" Anko said. Arashi nodded.

"Yes. That power, I remember it. Being that Naruto is the Divine Dragoon, he better learn to use his powers effectively. But I trust him to" Arashi said. Anko and Arashi then kissed.

Back at the bridge. Naruto sighed, as he breathed heavily.

"Forgive me. I had no idea I would do that much damage" Naruto said. Everyone stood in shock. Sasuke even saw that. Naruto then collapsed down, clearly drained again. But he rolled around in pain.

"MY Eyes" Naruto said. He opened them. Sasuke saw them, and was shocked again, and began to retreat.

"Mengekyou sharingan. But how?" He asked. Naruto passed out. Kakashi then explained that he drained his chakra entirely 3 times, and with a Uchiha, that gives you a better Mengekyou Sharingan


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Just a bunch of Good news

Upon their return home, Naruto was still using crutches to help him move, as he needed a lot of time to recover his chakra. Arashi awaited for them, at the front gate.

"Dad...If it weren't for the fact that we've just earned some massive bragging rights, then I'd have to whoop your ass. A RANKED!!!!!!" Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed.

"Like YOU could even lay a finger on him" Sasuke said. Sakura smirked.

"Yeah!" She shouted. Arashi then sighed.

"Wrong" Arashi said this shocked both Sasuke and Sakura. But Kakashi wasn't so surprised.

"Well...father...I guess we both understand. I'm lucky I'm still alive. Being in the presence of that raw power can tear anyone apart if they aren't careful. Even you" Kakashi said. Arashi nodded.

"Well I wouldn't use it to kill you guys, no matter what. I wouldn't allow it" Naruto said. Arashi smirked.

"Let's get you to the hospital. You will need some extensive healing for you to regain your chakra. Believe me, I know what it's like having your chakra drained that much" Arashi said. Naruto nodded.

In the hospital, Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke were all in Naruto's room. Kakashi actually put away his book. He then took out some forms.

"Just to let you know, I'm proud of you all. To bad we couldn't convince Haku to join us, but at least an ally was made. Now, these forms are reginstration forms, for the Chuunin exams. I feel as if all 3 of you are ready. Naruto has displayed his powers. Sasuke, you are getting stronger. Even you, Sakura, did well. You hardly faltered much, which is an improvement to from before. However, should one of you back out between now and 1 months time, I'm afraid neither one of you will enter. It's the rule, that a complete Genin team must be entered in a chuunin exam" Kakashi said. All 3 signed the forms.

Later, Anko, Arashi, and Naruto were all at a fancy restaurant. Hiashi then joined them.

"Well, so what's all the good news?" Hiashi asked. Arashi smirked.

"Well...You saw that massive wave. That was Naruto after going into the Divine Dragoon. Which means that soon, he might be able to help Hinata with her's" Arashi said. Hiashi smiled.

"Good work, Naruto. You are truly a strong person, to be able to wield that power" Hiashi said. Naruto smiled.

"Second, Anko and I recently got Enganged...like a couple hours ago. But Anko had something else to tell me" Arashi said. All three males turned their attention to Anko. She sorta blushed

"Ummmm...Arashi-kun. I think it would be best if we had our wedding in the next few months. Thing is..." Anko said. This confused everoyne. Hiashi then got it, but didn't respond.

"I'm pregnant" She said. This shocked the 3 males, but they were happy.

"Wow. Me a father...again. Well Naruto, you are getting a brother or a sister then. Like you always wanted" Arashi said, ribbing his son. Naruto sighed, and nodded.

"It is good. Life is good" Naruto said. Everyone had to agree with that statement.


End file.
